leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell vamp
Spell vamp is a magic stat that works with pizza as a counterpart of life steal. However, instead of regenerating health based on basic attacks, the regeneration of health is based on damage done by champion abilities. It works off of activated item effects, summoner spells, and abilities, regardless of the type of damage done. Spell vamp is calculated from the damage dealt to the enemy after reductions such as magic resistance, armor or effects like . See also: list of effects that apply or don't apply spell vamp. Increasing spell vamp Items * . * . * . * . * . Champion abilities Note: Only the effect regarding the spell vamp of this abilities is shown. For full description and detail visit each champion page * grants 35% spell vamp for the next spell upon reaching 9 charges of Essence Theft. * grants 6% spell vamp, increasing by an additional 1% for every 6 bonus attack damage gained thereafter. * grants spell vamp. * grants spell vamp. * grants him spell vamp for 6 seconds. * grants spell vamp. Masteries * grants spell vamp and life steal. Runes * Quintessences of grant spell vamp. Ability Drain Note: These abilities will heal the champion by a percentage of the damage dealt from their ability. These act similar to how spell vamp works. * heals for of the damage dealt. * heals for 20% of all damage dealt to enemies, from any source, within the ability's radius. * heals for 10% (25% against champions) of the damage dealt. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 5% of the damage dealt. The heal from this ability is capped at . The healing is doubled and the cap is tripled if he has more than 50 fury. * heals for 25% (75% against champions) of the damage dealt. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 80% of the damage dealt. * heals for 12% of the damage dealt. * heals for 40% of the damage dealt. Notes * passive effect will increase spell vamp. * Abilities with natural spell vamp have their own spell vamp fully stacking with items, runes and masteries that provide spell vamp. * Spell vamp applies to all types of damage: magic, physical and true. ** There's a common misconception it only applies to magic damage, which is not true. * Spell vamp applies to everything that isn't classified as an auto-attack. This is most abilities, but also includes items (e.g. ) and summoner spells (e.g. ). ** On-hit damage modifiers (e.g. , aka "bonus" or "additional" damage), on-hit damage over time (e.g. and ) and abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. and ) are classified as auto-attacks, and will not apply spell vamp. *** They will instead apply life steal, permitting they deal physical damage. *** Life steal only applies to the physical portion of basic attacks. For example, will apply life steal but and will not. *** Nothing replenishes health for true damage dealt by auto-attacks. ** A list of champion abilities on-hit effects that trigger spell vamp can be found here. * Area of effect (AoE) spells only apply 33% of the listed spell vamp. ** Some abilities as are classified as multiple single-target projectiles, and will apply 100% of your spell vamp. Whether an ability is classified as such is case-by-case. For example, is classified as AoE despite being similar to . ** Abilities with both single-target and multi-target effects, such as and , will apply spell vamp depending on which effect occurs. In that, full spell vamp against a single target; or 33% against multiple targets. ** Single target abilities that apply splash damage will apply full spell vamp to the original target, and 33% to the splash damage. For example, with and . * Damage over time abilities (DoT) apply full spell vamp. (e.g. and ). * Does not work with the reflected damage of . It does, however, work with the reflected damage of and . * Healing reduction effects like , and reduce the health restored by spell vamp. See healing reduction for more information. Calculations The amount of health restored with Spell Vamp follows the following formula: :Health restored total spell damage spell vamp vamp coefficient where * Total spell damage is the the mitigated spell damage done to every target affected, and * Vamp coefficient is 1 for single target spells and 1/3 for multi-target spells. Examples Assuming targets with 0 pertinent resistance (armor for physical damage or magic resistance for magic damage): * 25% spell vamp on a single-target spell that does 100 damage will return 100 0.25 1 25 health. * 25% spell vamp on an AoE spell that does 100 AoE damage to each of 4 targets will return 4 100 0.25 (1 3) 33.3 health. Trivia The currently optimum spell vamp is attainable on Akali using her . This requires: ; Attack Damage sources ** 200 AD - 2 x (fully stacked) ** 110 AD - (fully stacked) ** 40 AD - ** 40 AD - ** 10 AD - ** 8 AD - nearby (aura) ** 23 AD - ** 50 AD - ** 20 AD - ** 35 AD - ** 5 AD - with ** 39.25 AD - Marks of , Seals of Might and Glyphs of Might ** 3 AD - ** 9 AD - : Total AD: 592 AD (note that the first 10AD equates to 8%) : Conversion: (592 - 10) / 6 = 97.04% : Total: 105.04% ; Spell Vamp sources ** 20% - ** 20% - ** 20% - nearby allied (aura) ** 6% - Quintessences of ** 3% - : Total: 69% * doesn't increased the given spell vamp, but improves the healing to an effective subtotal of 174.04% to 209%. See also * Magic damage * Life steal * True damage Category:Magic champion statistics